


Come and Get It

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Dean and Reader have been flirting for weeks with no action.  Well, that’s all about to change.





	Come and Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Song Prompt: Come and Get It – Selena Gomez  
> Prompt: “No chick flick moments.”

Come and Get It

As he walks past you, Dean squeezes your ass. He has been flirting with you for weeks and even though you reciprocate his advances and flirt back with him, he has not taken it to the next level. 

You are sick of playing this game and decide to use a direct approach. Spinning around you grab him by his hips.

In the most seductive voice you can conjure up, you tell him, “When you’re ready come and get it.” 

Dean stutters in shock, “Y-Y/N, I’m leaving for a hunt.”

Looking into his gorgeous emerald eyes, you pull his hips closer to you and lick your lips before continuing.

You ain’t gotta worry, it’s an open invitation  
I’ll be sittin’ right here, real patient  
All day, all night I’ll be waitin’ standby

Can’t stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I’m addicted for life, no lie.

You run a hand slowly up his chest to his strong, broad shoulder.

I’m not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain’t finished yet.  
This love ain’t finished yet…  
So, baby, whenever you’re ready…

Dean bites his lower lip as his eyes drop to your lips. “Sam’s waiting for me…” he slurs, his words slow and smoky.

When you’re ready come and get it

You pull him even closer so that his chest is flush against yours. Your hand tangles in his dirty blonde hair and you slightly sway your hips against his as you continue telling him just what you want.

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that (let me get that, yeah)  
And, baby, once I get it, I’m yours: no take-backs.  
Gon’ love you for life, I ain’t leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain’t no way to stop it  
Forever you’re mine. Baby, I’m addicted, no lie, no lie.

Dean grunts as his hands land on your hips pulling you against him even more.

I’m not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So, baby, whenever you’re ready…

Dean’s eyelids slowly close as he inhales deeply. As he exhales slowly through his nose, he leans in and kisses you. 

Slow and soft. 

His lips mold perfectly into yours, caressing against them tenderly. His eyes flutter open for a moment to look at you, then he closes them as he kisses you once more, just as gentle as before, but this time his tongue glides across your lips seeking an opening. You gladly provide it and his tongue caresses against yours in rhythm with his kisses. 

As you tilt further into him, his hand comes up to cradle your head, his fingers mingling in your hair. When his kisses increase in intensity, you can feel his package harden as he grinds his hips against yours. 

Your breathing is now heavy and labored but you want to finish telling him how you feel.

You break the kiss and look longingly into his eyes.

This love will be the death of me  
But I know I’ll die happily  
I’ll know, I’ll know, I’ll know  
Because you love me so… yeah!

Dean smirks, “No chick flick moments.”

His hand massages the back of your neck as he dips back in for another kiss.  
“Sam can wait. “ He groans, his voice thick with desire. He kisses you again full of heat and passion. 

“When you’re ready, come and get it.” Dean moans against your lips and you catch him smirk before he turns and struts towards his bedroom.

You don’t let him take more than two steps away from you before you pull him back into your arms, crashing your lips into his, reciprocating his passion. He melts into your kiss. 

His fingers slowly unbutton your shirt, each button sending waves of excitement through you. He never breaks the kiss as he works his way down, his tongue twirling and caressing with yours. He slips your shirt off your shoulders and pulls you in closer.

You reach for his belt to undo it, but as your fingertips hook onto the top of his jeans, he quickly pulls his lower half away from you. He continues ravaging your mouth, edging you to follow him. Your hands gliding up over his smooth biceps as he guides you into the hallway, backing away again.

Every time he pulls away you whimper in protest and every time you push your body back against his he moans in satisfaction. The constant pull and push, slowly leading you to his bedroom, is driving you mad. 

You push him up against the wall and undo his belt, pulling it from his waist and tossing it to the floor. He growls and pushes you back against the opposite wall. With the flick of his wrist, he unbuttons your jeans. Before you know it, your jeans are around your ankles and Dean is on his knees. 

Your hands are buried his hair as his tongue massages against your panties. You grab his face and pull him back up to his feet, kissing him hard, you push him against the opposite wall as you step out of your jeans. 

You unbutton his jeans and as the vibrations of the zipper move over his cock, you feel it twitch and bite your lip in response. You slowly kneel onto the floor, pushing his jeans down as you descend. As you push his pants down past his cock, it twitches inside his boxers again. You are so very tempted to pull down his boxers and take him into your mouth right there on the spot, but you want more than just a quickie tonight. 

You rise back up, running your hands over every succulent inch of his body. As you stand, he pulls you into his arms as if he can’t get close enough to you and your lips intertwine in perfect harmony.

By the time you finally reach his bedroom, the feel of your skin against his is more than you can take. You grab his hand and place it on your already damp panties as you reach a hand down to cup his growing erection. He growls and lifts you up. 

Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist and his kisses pepper along your jawline as he carries you over to the bed. He eases you gently down onto the mattress and gazes down at you with such admiration. 

The sudden softness in his eyes, in his body language, only makes you want him more. You reach up, snaking a hand around the back of his neck and pull him down on top of you. He props himself up on his elbows as if he’s afraid his weight will hurt you. You pull him down further and deeply kiss him. Your tongue swirls and pushes against his.

“Oh, Y/N.” He hums into your mouth.

You moan in response. You are so wet and ready for him and you can tell he’s ready for you too. 

“D-Dean…..give it to me…please…let me have it.” You plead between kisses.

His tongue blazes a trail down your chest and stomach as his fingers curl around the top of your underwear and slowly inch them off of you. He takes only but a moment to pull his boxers off and then his kisses weave their way back up your body, as he crawls over you back up to your lips.

Dean’s movements are softer now as his lips tenderly caress yours. Then he reaches down and teases your wetness with the tip of his cock. 

“Mmmm…you’re so wet. Is this for me?” Dean’s voice wavered as he teased you.

“Mmmm, hmmm.” Is all that you can manage to vocalize. 

He kisses you yet again; his breathing is heavy and ragged. You can tell he’s holding back. He wants to take this slow, feel every second of it to the fullest. And you are more than happy to comply.

He dips his head down to your chest and licks between your breasts in one long stroke. Then he lightly blows on the area. The coolness of his breath on your now wet skin sends exhilarating chills through your body. His lips close around your tit and he gently sucks and licks at the tip until it is hard. You grip at the bed sheet to keep your hands from pulling him off to kiss him. Then he takes your other breast into his mouth, repeating the action, sucking and licking until both are equally pink and hard. Your body is now writhing underneath him, begging him for more. 

His full, soft lips collide with yours and his member throbs between your legs as he stifles a groan. He reaches down between your bodies again and teases your soaking pussy, circling his cock around your throbbing core. He growls in desire and guides his shaft into your warm wet folds. 

You can feel every single muscle being stretched as his thick, hard length slowly inches it’s way deeper inside of you. He leans down and kisses you muffling your moans as he bottoms out. He holds himself very still for a moment. 

His lips pressed to yours motionless. The only muscles moving are doing so involuntarily. Then taking a deep breath in, he slowly pulls back out. Every muscle of your walls slowly contracts as he withdraws. 

You’re now shaking in anticipation, as that one slow thrust caused enough pleasure to almost send you over the edge. 

Once he is out, Dean collapses on top of you. His breath is hot and shallow against your neck. Holding back his desire to pummel you is taking its toll on him. His shaft is pulsating against your clit and you ache to have him back inside of you.

“Please Dean…oh…again…” You beg.

“Fuck Y/N. You are sexy as hell.” His eyes float up to meet yours. They are dilated so that almost no green is visible anymore. They are full of want and danger. It scares you, but also is a huge turn on. 

Without even having to reach down and guide himself in, his member finds its way back inside of you. This time, his thrusts are faster, quicker and deeper. His eyes are locked on yours. He wants to watch you as your orgasm from his movements. 

Watching him look at you, with such passion in his eyes, such longing, makes your walls contract around him. You both are no longer holding anything back, you’re breathing, heavy, timed with his thrusts. 

“Cum for me, Y/N,” Dean whispers in your ear as he thrusts into you again hitting your g-spot. 

You moan out in pleasure and his eyes meet yours again. 

“I-I’m-I’m…so close…” You arch up to meet his thrusts. Your eyes slam shut, trying to delay the inevitable. 

Your hands fly up to pull at your hair, trying to distract yourself from the immense pleasure between your thighs. 

“Open your beautiful eyes, Y/N,” Dean says as he takes your hands and pins them above your head with one of his hands. 

With him being able to hold you in place, he slows back down. His thrusts are now more deliberate, more precise. Hitting the sweet spot every time.

You open your eyes and look up to see the most amazing green eyes you have ever seen. The soft, loving, sweetness has returned in his eyes. With each plunge, Dean moans in unison with you. As his thrusts speed up again, your moans turn to quick shallow breathing.

You feel your walls tighten around his cock. Then with one hard push, hitting your g-spot just right, you completely lose it and your vision blanks, hot white. You explode as Dean continues to drag his swollen head against the most sensitive spot of your body.

Your body shakes and as your breathing returns, you feel yourself about to cum again. This time, you cry out, causing Dean’s cock to go rock hard inside of you. He pumps it quickly deep inside you a few more times. Then you feel as his juices burst inside of you, causing you to yell out his name as you cum with him. 

Dean pulls out and rolls over on the bed next to you, he rolls towards you and kisses you softly, passionately. Pulling away he smiles at you, “Damn, Y/N. Whenever you want that again, you just come and get it.”


End file.
